


The Ghosts With Me (And You)

by petestark



Series: Please Don't Leave Me {whumptober 2020} [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Broken Bones, Gen, Ghosts, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Poor Peter Parker, Suicide, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Whumptober 2020, please see notes for all trigger warnings!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26741959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petestark/pseuds/petestark
Summary: Peter was frozen in his place, still leaning against the sink as he looked into her eyes through the mirror.“You better run. You don’t know how much time they have left.” She smiled creepily at him once more before dissolving into a grey smoke that filled the bathroom.Then, a certain little girl’s scream.or; Peter has a very rough patrol and just wants his family to be safe
Relationships: Peter Parker & Original Female Character(s), Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Please Don't Leave Me {whumptober 2020} [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946539
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	The Ghosts With Me (And You)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! im going to be participating in a few days of Whumptober so i hope you all enjoy!!
> 
> big thanks to my beta-reader @Buckets_Of Stars! shes so sweet go check her out!!
> 
> TW! suicide, panic attacks, vomiting, short description of broken bones, ghosts (i guess???)
> 
> day 1 - waking up restrained, shackled, hanging

Peter crept quietly on the side of the building. The screams in the house getting louder and louder every inch he gets closer to the upstairs window. 

He’d heard the screams pierce through the mostly quiet night on his way back home from his patrol, but by the gut wrenching wails, he immediately swung to what he thought was a violent domestic abuse situation.

Boy, was he ever wrong.

He carefully crept to the window and saw a bedroom that seemed to belong to a teenage girl. A picture wall of her friends and family, plants everywhere, and, of course, led lights. He turned his head to the right a bit, and what he saw would forever change his life.

A girl, who the room must belong to.

She was hanging from the ceiling fan by her neck.

And her mother was wailing, nonstop, in the doorway of the bedroom. 

Peter had never been squeamish. He had seen dead bodies before, obviously, but this felt different. Maybe it was because the girl was around his age. Maybe it was because of the way her mother screamed. Maybe it was because the girl was still swinging from where she hung. But, something about this girl made his stomach churn.

He contemplated just leaving, even though he knew it was a shitty thing to do, but he just didn’t know how to handle this.

Just as he had that thought, the mother spotted him through the window and came barreling over from her spot in the doorway.

“P-please, please help her!” She cried as she opened the window. The woman pulled Peter in by his elbow and he almost fell to the floor as he was dragged over to the girl.

“Please, get her down! Save her!” And to make matters worse, the next sentence she said made Peter’s heart sink to the floor.

“Save my Morgan!”

“M-Ma’am, I-“ 

“Get her down! Please save my baby!”

Peter took a deep breath as he took in the woman before him. She had long brown hair, deep blue eyes, and wire framed glasses on her face. Peter thought she looked a little bit like May.

He carefully stepped onto the edge of her bed and reached over to hold her in his arms as he snapped the rope she had used.

“Um, you s-should call an ambulance, ma’am.” The woman nodded and ran out of the room to, what Peter assumed, call an ambulance.

As he held the girl in his arms, trying to get her down without hurting her even more, he got a good look at her face. Dark brown hair, just like her mother, and deep freckles standing out against the ghostly white color of her skin. 

The girl’s eyes were open. What haunted Peter down to his core being was that the girl, Morgan, had the same shade of deep brown that Morgan, his baby sister had. He felt tears come to his eyes as he thought about his little sister becoming anything like this poor girl. 

The rope finally snapped, and Peter fell down onto the bed with the dead girl on top of him. He quickly, but carefully, flipped the girl over to examine her body further.

He took the rope from around her neck, and pushed the hair from out of her face. Her neck bone was protruding under her skin, almost breaching the surface. There were dark bruises to accompany that gruesome sight.

The mother came running back into the room, still understandably hysterical, and cried out once more seeing her child on the bed instead of dangling from the ceiling fan. Peter jumped to stop her before she reached the body.

“Ma’am, I don’t think you want to see her like this right now. It won’t be good for you.”

“No!” She wailed and then dropped down to her knees, dragging Peter with her. He held her like that for a few moments before the woman calmed down enough to ask a question.

“Is she alive? Please tell me there’s hope for her.” Peter’s heart broke at being the one to deliver this news to Morgan’s mother, but he knew it had to be done.

“N-no, ma’am. She broke her neck. She’s gone, I’m so sorry.”

The mother broke down in tears yet again, and Peter was glad to hear ambulances pulling up to the front of the house. That meant he could go home and throw his guts up for hours on end.

Peter called for them.

As the EMT’s rushed into the room, the woman got pulled from his arms, and out into the hallway. He stayed on the floor for a bit until a police officer came to squat in front of him.

“You okay, Spiderman?”

Peter looked up at him, tears in his eyes, even though the officer couldn’t see it. “U-um, yes I am, Officer. Am I okay to leave, or do you need me to answer questions?”

“You’re free to leave. Stay safe.”

“You too, sir.”

— 

As Peter swung home, he had to keep swallowing down bile in making its way up his throat. The whole situation didn’t sit right with Peter, from the girls name, to her looking exactly like Morgan.

He landed on his window and Friday opened it for him. The inside of the tower was nice and warm, a stark contrast to the frigid air of October. He raced to his bathroom and immediately started throwing up in the toilet. He started crying soon after and couldn’t help but to compare himself to Morgan’s mother, wailing in his arms.

He heard the door to his room and bathroom open, and felt familiar arms wrap around his stomach and chest to keep him from giving himself a puke filled swirly.

“Alright, kiddo. Get it all out, it’s okay, I’ve got you.” Tony said, giving Peter’s stomach a little rub.

Peter continued to throw up and dry heave for a good 10 minutes. He sat back on his feet and leant onto Tony, who wrapped his arms around him tighter. Peter started to cry more heavily now that he wasn’t focused on puking, covering his face with his shaking hands, sobbing harder.

“Pete, buddy, you’ve gotta calm down. You’re gonna make yourself throw up again, and I know you don’t want that. What’s going on? What’s got you so worked up?”

Peter cried into his hands once more before taking them away from his face and gripping onto Tony’s shirt as he stuttered out,

“I h-had to he-lp this woman g-get her daughter down from the fan af-after she hung herself-“ he cut himself off with a harsh sob that had him heaving into the toilet once more.

“Oh, jeez, kid. I’m so sorry you had to see that.”

Peter spit bile into the toilet as she continued to sob.

“The g-girl’s name was M-Morgan, too, and she lo-looked just like our Morgan, and I kept th-thinking about Morgan ending up like that, and-and-“

“Alright, alright, baby, it’s okay. It’s okay. We can go check on Morgan in a little while. Just take some deep breaths with me, okay?” Peter nodded against Tony’s chest and started to follow his exaggerated breaths. 

Listening to his heartbeat also always calms him down faster. Tony’s heartbeat was so different from everyone else’s. It skips every 4 beats because of the arc reactor trauma, and it always beats a little bit faster. Peter always knows when Tony walks into a room and that always makes him feel safer.

Peter’s breath slowly started going back to normal after a few minutes of following Tony’s breathing. He pulled away from his chest and took a deep breath. Tony carefully took his face and wiped off the excess tears.

“Do you want to go check on Morgan?” A nod.

“Alright, go wash your face, and I’ll meet you in her room, okay?” Another nod. Tony gave Peter another tight hug, and kissed his forehead before getting up from the bathroom floor to go to Morgan’s room. 

Peter washed his face like Tony said to do, flashes of the girl's body never failing to pop up every time he closed his eyes. He dried his face and looked at himself in the mirror.

Then, his blood ran cold.

Morgan stood behind him in all of her deadly glory. He could still see her broken neck, and she had decaying skin, not the pale color he saw only an hour ago.

She smiled at him, her teeth were rotting and she had bugs crawling across her face and into her mouth.

“You better run, Peter.” He could feel her voice traveling through his body, it cast a cold feeling through him.

Peter was frozen in his place, still leaning against the sink as he looked into her eyes through the mirror.

“You better run. You don’t know how much time they have left.” She smiled creepily at him once more before dissolving into a grey smoke that filled the bathroom.

Then, a certain little girl’s scream.

**Author's Note:**

> please give me some feedback and send me some more prompts for whumptober or any other fic!
> 
> check out my tumblr @petestarkk


End file.
